The Chaotic Field Trip & The Frying Pan From Hell
by LadySelene0630
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Now that these inexplicable strangers have been identified, how will Videl take all this new info? What is Videl's mother doing alive? And where did Trunks and Goten disappear off to?
1. Default Chapter

HEy! just a reminder! I don't own DBZ! So don't sue me! This is my first Dbz fanfic! So be nice!!!

A Chaotic Field Trip and the Frying Pan From Hell

It was a bright sunny morning in the 439 mountain, but in one particular place screaming could be heard.

"GOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHANGOHAN!!!!! Mommysaidit'stimetowakeupandifyoudon'tyouwon'tgetanyfood!" the litte hyperactive hybrid saiyian said. (translation: Mommy said it's time to wake up and if you don't you won't get any food) That immediately got Gohan's attention. He jumped out of bed and knocked Goten off of his chest. He then began to put on his school uniform.

"Tell mom that I will be down in a second, squirt." Gohan told his younger brother."Okay, and guess what! Trunks is coming over today!!!!" Goten was jumping up and down. Gohan sighed and figured he'd better get down before his mother hit him with her frying pan of doom. Gohan shuddered at the thought.

"GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EAT BEFORE I FEED YOUR BREAKFAST TO GOTEN!!!" Gohan raced down the stairs and was sitting at the table before you could say 'I'm a saiyian.' Gohan woffed down the forty stacks of pancakes ChiChi had made him for breakfast.

"Wow, thanks mom that was delicious!" Gohan thanked his mom and walked out of the door. "See ya later."

Gohan took off and headed for OSH. He landed on the roof top of the school 40 minutes later with 5 to spare. He walked down to his classroom. When he got there he saw that Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were already in their seats talking amongst themselves. Gohan walked up to his seat.

"Good morning, everybody." Gohan said.

"Hi there, Cutie." Erasa said batting her eyelashes. **_'Dumb Blonde' _**Videl thought.

"Hey, nerd boy. Didn't think you would show." Sharpener said while examining his so called 'muscles'.

Videl just glared at him. He shuddered under her gaze. '**_So Gohan, I'm going to find you out if it's the last thing I do.' _**Videl's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher, Mrs. Teacher(how original!) walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. Today, Before we get started, I have an announcement to make. The president of Capsule Corp. has invited us to spend a weekend there!" The whole class went up with exicted whispers.

"I am hand out the permission slips right now. Take them home to your parents and let them have a look at it.

**__**

'Oh no! What in the world was Bulma thinking? She knows Vegeta is a dangerous man and that he could harm the students, not to mention the little hell boy, Trunks.' Gohan sighed.

"Isn't this great!! I can't wait. I am going to ask her about fashion tips." Erasa said.

"Yeah and I am going to charm her away from her husband. One look at me and she'll leave him." Sharpener said. Gohan sighed again this was going to be a long day.

Gohan went up on the balcony and took off. When he got home he heared screaming in the house.

"GOTEN HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING ANIMALS IN THE HOUSE!!!" ChiChi hit him over the head with her infamous and very deadly Frying Pan of Doom.

"**BANG**-Don't-**BANG**-ever-**BANG**-do-**BANG**-it-**BANG**-again!!!**BANG BANG BANG**!!!!!" Goten came running out of the house when he spotted Gohan.

"Big Brother. Hide me! Please don't her get me!!!! She's got the Frying Pan out!!!!"

Gohan sighed yet again and walked into the house with Goten hanging onto his leg.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi Gohan how was school today?" ChiChi asked as she was finishing up dinner.

"Same as usual. Oh, and we have a field trip to C.C. tomorrow and it lasts until Sunday." Gohan said with a grim look on his face.

"Oh, that's nice. I hope it's a lovely field trip." ChiChi said.

"Do, I have to go?" Ghan asked with pleading eyes hoping it would work on his mom.

"Son Gohan! You must go! You have to protect you friends from Vegeta and Trunks."

"But mom!!"

****

BANG!

"No whining! you going and that's that." ChiChi said putting back her Frying Pan.

"Fine." Gohan mumbled. He nursed the bumped that was forming on his head. He did his hoework and quickly ate dinner. Then he headed off to bed.

**__**

'Sigh, I really don't want to go tomorrow, but it looks like I have to. Oh, well it can't be that bad.' gohan thought before tuning over and going to sleep.

Meanwhile of Kami's Lookout.

There stood Dende looking very mischiveious.

**__**

'that's what you think Gohan' he thoug as he laughed maniacally.

That's it for today. Pleez R&R! If you have any comments or tips pleez let me know! Thanks

moonangel0905


	2. What did I do to deserve this?

Hey guys! I'm back with a longer chapter! hope you like it! and Please remember to R&R!!! thanks for the reviews. I keep forgeting that ChiChi isn't that old. Hehehehehehehehehe '

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own DBZ!!!

The Chaotic Field Trip and the Frying Pan from Hell

Chapter 2- How did I get myself into this??????

Gohan yawned. Today was the day of the field trip. He got out of bed and went to change clothes. He went downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, Gohan." ChiChi said no bothering to look back and see him.

"Good morning mom, Gothen."

"Hiya, big brother." Are you going on a field trip today?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, squirt, why?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh, just asking." Goten said with and evil glint in his eyes. Gohan shuddered. **_'That kid really needs to stop hanging around Trunks-kun.' _**Gohan thought.

"Bye, see ya."

"Bye, Gohan."

He flew out of the house and towards Satan City. **_'Please let everything go alright, Dende. If they don't Earth, is going to be a Kami short.' _**Gohan thought as he landed.

Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout

"Hmmm...now what should I do to commence 'Gohan Torture Day'." Dende thought outloud. Mr. Popo looked at Dende and shook his head. **_'Dosen't he know that messing with a hormonal saiyan teenager is dangerous to his health?'_**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan asked as he walked up.

"Hey Sharpener, what's with the candy and roses." Gohan asked thoughtfully confused (poor naïve Gohan ;P)

"Hey, nerd boy? Why didn't you dress up?" (I bet you can guess who asked that!!!)

Gohan looked down at his clothes and then looked back up. He wearing some baggy blue jeans and a loose black long sleeved shirt.

He grinned goofily.

"Ummm....I forgot?" Not quite sure if they bought that excuse. From the looks on the two blondes faces, it seemed as if the had.

Videl, however, was another story.

She just glared at him menacingly Gohan cringed under her never faltering gaze.

"Alright students! Let's get on the bus. We don't want to be late and miss the field trip ." Mr. Imadork (how amusing ')

said as they loaded the buses rather quickly.

"I wouldn't mind missing this field trip."

"What did you say, Gohan?"

"Oh....uh.....nothing, Videl.....hehehehe. Nothing at all." Gohan said as he quickly sat down.

Videl just continued to stare at him. Gohan and Sharpener sat together and Videl and Erasa sat right behind them. The bus ride took about forty-five minutes

to get there. When they got there, they all filed out onto the grass.

After waiting outside for about 30 minutes, Gohan decided to take action. He searched the building for Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta's ki.

**_'Hmm...okay, Vegeta is in the GR, Bulma is in her private lab, and Trunks is in his room.' _**Gohan thought. Gohan picked up a rock and chucked it at Trunks' window.

The teacher's shrieked while the class stood there in shocked 'What is Gohan thinking'!!!!!!!!!!!

"Son Gohan! What do you think you are...." They we cut off by the window opening and a boy's head popped out from it.

"Hey Gohan! What are you doing here?" the boy identified as Trunks asked.

"I need you to open the front gate. Your mom obviously forgot about us." Goahn said pointing to his class.

"Well, I'm kind of busy. Why don't you use your passcode?" Trunks said as he shut his window. Gohan ran up to the door.

_**Please Type In Your Passcode**_

Gohan typed his passcode. Gohan then had his eye scanned (you know what I mean! ).

_**Retinal Welcome Son Gohan.**_

The gates opened and Gohan walked in. When Gohan turned around his whole class was too shocked too move. Videl made the first move. She stomped over to Gohan and yelled,  
"How in the HELL do you have a passcode to the Capsule Corp." Videl stared him down. Gohan cowered yet again.

"Brat what the hell is all the racket! And why are you here?!" came from a man who was short and very muscular.

"IT'S THE MOST DANGEROUS MAN IN THE WORLD!! RUN!!!" screamed one of the students. Gohan merely rolled his eyes.

"BRAT!!! Tell me why you're here and what are these pathetic humans doing on my lawn??" The arrogant prince of all egos-- oops! I mean saiyans asked.

"Well, Veggie.....I out here because our class is suppose to take a tour of Capsule Corp." Gohan explained.

"Do not call me Veggie!! I am Vegeta, Prince of all......" just then two blurs ran past Veggie-chan (i just love that name! okay back to the story!) and tackled Gohan. They started to pound and beat on him.

"AAAAHHHH!! The two demon possessed children are going to killing Gohan!!!" screamed Erasa.

Gohan stood up with the two demon possessed kids under each arm. The class looked at him with utter surprise. He had picked up both kids and his body didn't have any indication that two spawns of satan just attacked him.

"My brat and Kakarrot's brat #2, in the GR now!!!!" Vegeta said as he snatched the two kids up was about to walk off with them when he turned around and said to Gohan,

"After I am through with them, you brat, will spar with me." after that he yelled,

"WOMAN!!! get out here now! "

"Vegeta!!! Don't call me that or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month without food." Bulma said as she walked outside.

"Oh hello, you must be the class who came to tour C.C. Follow me and we will begin."

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long day.

Alright! I am done with this chapter!! Thanks for all of the reviews! I will be posting another chapter sometime next week! Pleez remember to R&R!! I need all of the reviews I can get!

moonangel0905


	3. Where did they go?

A/N: I do not nor will I ever own DBZ-GT. I sure wish I did. Unless they sell it on ebay for like $1.00 Anyway thanks for all of the reviews that I got on chapter 2. I will try to make the chapters more lengthy. This chapter took three minutes to make so it may be little spelling errors. Pleez review. No flamez pleez! If you like it e-mail me

e-mail: 

AIM s/n: nobodysangel0905

If you talk to me on my s/n just say your know me from thanx!!!!

......... thinking

........ bond

"..........." talking

The Chaotic Field Trip and the Frying Pan From Hell

Chapter 3 - Where did ther go?

The class and the Briefs family walked into the main lobby. Goten and Trunks had disappeared during the tour. Gohan's class began to walk towards the lab where all of the new inventions were being modified.

"And now class, this is where all of most fascinating inventions are being kept." Bulma said with excitement in her voice. She typed in her password in but it told her access denied.

"What!!!! Oh......no.......I remember Trunks and Goten changed it and I didn't have time to change it back." Bulma said with a murdeous glint in her sapphire eyes. Gohan lightly shuddered at that glint. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Bulma nor Videl.

"Does this mean we won't be able to see the invention?" a brunette girl asked.

"No, of course no, dear. Besides myself and my father, the only other person that has a password is......Gohan" Bulma said his name in a sort of sing-song voice that Gohan had learned that she wanted something.

Everybody turned to look at the boy that they had once dubbed "Brains".

"Oh Gohan, be a dear and open the door please?" Bulma said sugarcoating each word. Gohan mumbled something about demon spawns and crazy blue haired woman. He walked up to the door and typed in his password. He then walked back over to where Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were.

"Just you wait, Gohan. I WILL find out what you are hiding." Videl told him as she stomped off with the group. Before she got far though, Bulma pulled her and Gohan back_. what is Bulma doing?_ Gohan wondered.

"Gohan, Videl, since you two are such good friends will you two please go and look for Goten and Trunks for me. I am afraid to leave them by thereselves all afternoon." she asked. _If I could get them together, then maybe ChiChi will get the grandchildren she's always wanted. _Bulma thought to herself.

ONNA! Stop meddeling in Kakkarot's brat # 1's life. If his harpy of a mother would shut her mouth for a minute she would relize that the boy is bonding with that buffoon's daughter. Vegeta said through their bond

Veggie-head! Don't read my thoughts. Really! That's great! I have to go call ChiChi and tell her. Bulma shut off the link between her and Vegeta and then turned back to Gohan and Videl.

"So, will you?"

"Sure, Bulma I wouldn't want them to get hurt with all this equipment around." Videl said kindly. Little did she know that Bulma and Gohan were stiffiling back laughs.

"I think it the other way around. I wouldn't want the equipment to get hurt with the boys around." Gohan said. Videl gave him a curious glare (is that even possible ?). With that said, both Videl and Gohan walked off in a direction different from the group.

_Now where are those two little demon spawns at? _Gohan thought. He searched for their ki and found that they were in Bulma's private lab.

"Oh No!! Hurry Videl I know where they are!" Gohan all but screamed as he dragged away a very surprised looking Videl.

"Are you sure that your mom won't get mad?" Goten asked with slight although evident concern in his voice.

"Stop being such a baby and come on, besides this is what Gohan gets for waking me up earlier." Trunks said.

"Okay, so whawt are we doing again?" a clueless Goten asked.

"We are going to bring some the future Gohan and Videl and anybody else who happen to be with them at the time. We are also bringin back our future selves so we can see that mines is better." Trunks said.

"Nu uh! Mine will look and act way cooler than yours!" Goten stuck his tounge out at Trunks.

"Whatever. Let's jsut hurry up so don't get caught." Trunks said as got ready to start up the machine. He typed in a few numbers and then he started. But, a blinding light flashed that caused both boys to cover there eyes. When they uncovered their eyes they were greeted with more that the geust that they bargained for.

"Goten think we're officially in trouble." Trunks murmured.

Alrighty!!! Thanx for all of the tips and reviews!!! I am so sorry that I haven't update in a while. School has gotten the better of me and I have been swamped with all kinds of reports. Well pleez R&R

Moonangel0905


	4. Unexpected Visitors

Okay!!! I am back with chapter three! Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own DBZ or DBGT. Oh yeah! Pleez R&R!!!!!

monnangel0905

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Visitors

"Trunks! What happened!" Goten all but yelled.

"Keep you voice down you idiot, do you want my mom or dad to catch us?" Trunks hissed.

"Ummmm.......excuse me but would you mind telling me where we are?" one of the strangers asked.

'Your 22 years into the past."

"That explains you two then." the Trunks from the future said. Just then did Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten noticed all of the people standing there in front of them.

"Who are all of you?" Chibi Goten asked.

"I'm Trunks, from left to right are Son Goten, my best friend, Son Briefs Bra, my sister, Briefs Son Pan, my wife and Gohan and Videl's daughter, Satan Aaliyah, Videl's mother, Son Satan Videl, Gohan's wife, and Son Gohan who you already know

"Wow! I'm cool in the future." Chibi Trunks said.

"How come I don't have a wife GT Trunks." Goten asked with puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"Cuz your a dork!" Chibi Trunks said. Just then the blue haired girl pulled C. Goten into a monster hug and said, "I'm your wife! Oh Goten you were so adorable as a child!!!!" Bra said.

"Who are you again?" chibi Trunks asked. She looked over at Trunks and pulled him into a hug too.

"Who am I? I am you sister from the future! You are so adorable in the past too, but not as cute as Goten." she said

"Hey!" Chibi Trunks, GT Trunks and Pan cried out.

"He is too much cuter than Goten." Pan argued back. GT Trunks smirked at his wife. Leave it up to her to stick up for him.

"Look at C. Trunks face! It looks like the devil!!!" Bra argued back.

"Well look at C. Goten's face. It's the face of a naÏve child!" Pan spat back. GT Videl and Gohan shook their heads. They had better stop this before they start fighting.

"Alright you two, both of them are cute now let's figure out how to get back home." Videl said.

" Are you the future Videl?" C. Goten asked?

"Yes I am, why?"

"ummm....well you just really pretty that's why I asked." Goten stuttered out blushing slightly. Videl stared down at him for a minute then grabbed him up.

"You're right, Bra! Goten is cuter!!!" she said.

"Well, I have to disagree with you honey, Goten may be cute boy but Trunks is a handsome young man." Aaliyah said. GT and Chibi Trunks smiled in triumph. Oh no, now all of them are going to start arguing. GT Gohan thought.

"What is all that noise?" Videl asked as she and Gohan rounded another corridor only to bump in the prince of all monkeys...oops I mean saiyans, Vegeta.

"Kakkarot's brat #1, what is that horrendous noise?" Vegeta asked as a frown formed onto his emotionless face.

"I don't have a clue Vegeta, Videl and I were just going to check it out. We think it might be Goten and Trunks in Bulma's lab." Gohan said in one fluid breath.

"IN HER LAB!!!!! We better get those brats out of there right now!!!!!!!" Vegeta said. He turned on his heel and and walked as fast as he could towards Bulma's lab. Gohan and Videl were hot on his heels.Gohan, Videl and Vegeta rushed fantically through the numerous hallways making their way Bulma's lab. They finally made it to her lab. The lab was security safe. It was a titanium-steel silver, password coded, saiyan proof door.

"How did Trunks and Goten get in there? The door is way too complicated for them to get past." Gohan said.

"You forget brat, that the lavendar brat is my brat. He is smarter than any of my mate's useless inventions." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. _Vegeta!!! I heard that! Quit playing around and get those kids out of my lab or you're sleeping on the couch.   
_"Damn, woman!" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Vegeta looked up from where he was standing and gave Gohan one of his trademark glares.

"Nothing, brat. Just hurry up and open this blasted door before those brats mess up something." Vegeta said. Gohan just shrugged and went to opening the door. His password wouldn't work so he would have to take a different approach. He would just have to find a way to rewire the door so that it opened at his command.

"Come on brat! What is taking so damn long?" Vegeta asked very irritated. Gohan turned around and said to Vegeta,

"Well, my password doesn't seem to be working so I have to find out the overwriting password so that we can open the door.

"What!! We have been standing here because you couldn't find out the password. Step out of the way, brat and let the prince handle this. Vegeta went over to the password console and typed in the overwriting password. He then had his retina scanned. Videl looked over to Vegeta and gave him the coldest glare she could muster.

"Why didn't you do that before instead of us sitting here looking like a bunch of monkeys!!!!" she all but screamed.

"Gohan, I suggest that you shut your harpy of a mate's mouth before it get's her mouth into something that her ass can't get her out of." Vegeta icily stated. Gohan gave Vegeta a sharp glare over his shoulder.

"Don't you ever throw a threat like towards her or else."

"Or else what?" Gohan stepped up into Vegeta's face and said in a very murderous but calm voice,

"Or you'll have to answer to me."

Gohan and Vegeta stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when all of a sudden. The door to Bulma's lab swished open. Videl, Gohan, and Vegeta slwly turned towards the door to see not only Goten and Trunks come out but also some unexpected visitors.

"Uhh... Hi guys. Look who I brought back from the future!!" Trunks said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Please tell me that this isn't happening." Gohan said as he shook his head.

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanx for all of the reviews. Please tell me how you like this chapter. I won't make another one until I get at least 35 reviews.

moonangel0905


	5. Double Vision?

Hey you guys! I am back with chapter 5! Hope you guys like it.

I will try to make this one extra long! Pleez review! I won't write another chapter until I have 40 reviews! If some of this info is not right pleez tell the correct information! Thanx!

Moonangel0905

Double Vision?

Gohan shook his head as Trunks, Goten, and the so called future people made their way out of Bulma's lab and into the now crowded hallways of Capsule Corp. The first thing that Gohan noticed was that his future self was among the group of people. He then noticed that Videl hadn't spoken a word since the much unexpected encounter. He turned to his right to check to see if she was alright. What he saw caught him by surprise. Videl was on the floor crying. And it seemed like she wasn't going to dry them up anytime soon. He tried to help her up, but she just wouldn't budge.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan lightly shook her out of her trance. She looked up at him and said in a somewhat shakily voice,

"I know I am not seeing things. That lady in the middle of the group. That's my mother."

Everybody turned and looked at the woman in the middle known as Aaliyah Satan. She seemed by all of the stares she was getting. She slowly stepped away from the group and went over to Videl. She stooped down to her level on the floor and said,

"I know this is a big shock for you, but if you let me explain, I will tell you how I am capable of being alive."

Gohan looked nervous; he knew that she must have been revived by the dragonballs and that Videl would find out about his heritage. He looked at Aaliyah and she nodded to him signal that she wouldn't say a word. Aaliyah helped Videl off of the floor and up onto her feet. Videl looked again at her mother and felt herself getting faint again.

"Videl Jasmine Satan, if you faint again, I will take away your training for a year!" Slowly, ever so slowly, Videl managed to get her bearings straight. She looked at her mother and then at the strangers directly behind her. They all seemed outlandishly familiar with the exception of the blue haired girl and the raven haired girl standing next to what appeared to be adult forms of Goten and Trunks. She then realized something. How was it that her mother was alive? She wanted answers damn it and she wanted them NOW! Videl glared at the peculiar strangers before her.

"Where in the world did you come from and how in the seven hells is it possible that **YOU** are **ALIVE**?" she interrogated. Aaliyah took her daughter very carefully by the hands and looked deep into her crystal baby blue eyes. It had been such a long time since Videl this close to her mother and she couldn't help but sniffle.

"Videl, sweetheart, I think it's best if your friend Gohan here explains everything from the beginning." Gohan helped Videl up off the ground. Videl snatched her hand back once she was off the floor. They both stalked off to a private room in the briefs family home. Or rather, Videl Stalked off. Gohan merely followed behind her in a slumped fashion. The others watched them as they Videl stalked and Gohan merely followed down the hall.

"I hungry." Goten said.

"Shut up, Goten." Everyone said.

Gohan had led Videl down the hall and into the one of the numerous living rooms they had available in Capsule Corp. He sat down across from her and tried to think of how he was going to start off.

"Well way out in space in the west sector of the universe there was a planet named Vegetasei that used to be there. That's where my dad and Vegeta are from. Although my father's saiyan name is Kakkarott. The planet was inhabited by a race of ruthless cutthroats named Saiyans. A man named Vegeta was king of the saiyans."

"Wait a minute," Videl interrupted, "isn't that Mrs. Briefs husband's name?"

"If you would stop interrupting I could finish!" Gohan said a little agitated.

"Well sorry buster and where do you get off talking to me like tha………"

"Girl, shut up and let the brat finish his story!" Vegeta said as he walked in out of the shadows.

"Thank you Vegeta. Now as I was saying, King Vegeta had a son named Vegeta, Prince no Ouji. That is the Vegeta that we all know and love sitting right beside me." Gohan said waving over to Vegeta that was leaning on the wall with his trademark smirk on his face.

"So, you're a prince?"

"Damn straight and nothing less. Now continue your story so I can go and eat lunch. The woman won't let me eat until you finish this damn story."

"O……k, well and universal tyrant named Frieza captured the saiyan planet and took the prince, Vegeta, captive. My grandfather, Bardock, knew that this was going to happen because he was a seer, or a person who could see the future. He knew though that his son, Kakkarott would get off of the planet. When Frieza raided our planet we weren't ready and our planet was destroyed and only 5 saiyans made it off the planet alive.

About 30 some odd years ago when a man named Gohan found my father lying in crater. After a saiyan baby is born it is shipped off to a planet to destroy it in order to test its strength. My father was sent to destroy earth. But as he entered Earth's atmosphere, his ship was charted off course and he crashed landed in the 439 Mountain area which cause him to bump his head severely making him lose all of his memories of Vegetasei and his mission.

Grandpa Gohan raised Goku just like his son. When dad was about 4 Gohan died leaving him to fend for himself. When he 6 he met Bulma when she was on a hunt looking for the dragonballs."

"What are dragons balls?" Videl inquired.

"Not Dragons Balls, dragonballs and they're seven magical balls that when put together can grant the user any three wishes. Now back to my story. Dad traveled with Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong for about a year. Then he decided to go and train under Master Roshi. There he met Krillin. They trained there for about 2 or 4 years. There he mastered the Kamehamaha wave.

When dad was about 18 or 19 he competed in the World Martial Art Tournament where he faced off with Piccolo, Jackie Chun, and my mom, Chi-Chi, princess of Ox Mountain."

"Wait just a minute, you mean to tell me that your harpy of a mother is of royal lineage?" Vegeta asked not believing Gohan.

" Yes but Master Roshi blew up their Kingdom in order to put out the Great Fire. But anyways, my mom and dad had already met when they were kids. My mom asked my dad is he wanted a wedding with her. My dad thought it was a type of food and said sure. So when they met up again, Goku won the tournament and a bride. After about 2 years of marriage they had, yours truly, a half-breed.

When I was about 5, Radditz, one of the saiyans that survived showed up and kidnapped me in order for my father to fight him. Well, my dad and Piccolo fought him and they defeated but a high cost. My dad's life. When my dad died, he went to King Kai's planet and blue, catfish lookin person. There he trained for a year. During the time period of when he stayed with King Kai, Piccolo took me under his wing and trained me. When the year was almost over, we learned that two more saiyans were on there way the Earth to destroy it. Vegeta and Nappa. Do you remember when two flying beings destroy West Capital and North City?"

Videl shook her head yes, but vaguely.

"Well, that was them. We held them off for as long as we could and that's when my father returned from Snake Way. Nappa was killed. Vegeta and my dad squared off. In the end my dad won, but spared Vegeta's life. Both were on the brink of death. My dad's injury's were more internal than external and took more time to heal that Vegeta's whose were external.

"Kakkarott did not beat me I merely stopped because he wasn't worth my time or energy."

"Right...Vegeta. Well, when we heard that Frieza was still alive, we went outer space and decided to end his tyrannical ways. My dad would follow later because he was still healing. So me (after a long and I mean long fight with my mother), Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta blasted off into space. We found Frieza on a planet named Namek. That's where Piccolo is from though he was born on Earth. Mori, the planet's elder unlocked hidden power's that we all had except for Bulma that is. Frieza was looking for the dragonballs when Vegeta found him and challenged him to a fight. Frieza killed him. That's when my dad stepped in and started to fight him.

Frieza killed Krillin triggering the ascended transformation of a saiyan. Super Saiyan. Well The planet was falling apart and was about to explode. Frieza begged for mercy and my father let him go. When he turned his back Frieza tried to kill him but my father turned around and threw a blast at him. By then we had all gotten of the planet and was on Earth. After about a year or so a new threat came, Cell. A person from the future came and forewarned us of his coming. We all trained hard and finally Cell showed up. My father fought Cell and was defeated."

Gohan trailed off not sure if he should tell her about him defeating Cell or not. But by the look on her face he thought that he should hurry and make his mind up.

" I was the one who defeated Cell, but at the price of my father's life."

Videl's face was one to remember. So many emotions ran across her countenance. Betrayal, frustration, anger, and sadness? But ironically shock wasn't one of them.

"Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asked the silent teen across from him.

"I am fine Gohan, it's just that...I always knew that somewhere deep down that my father really didn't kill Cell and that he was just taking credit from whoever was the real victor. Thanks for telling me Gohan."

"You're welcome. Well you pretty much know everything! Oh yeah and I'm the gold fighter." He added. Videl's mood did a complete 360 turn.

"YOU'RE THE GOLD FIGHTER! Just when exactly were you going to share this information with me?"

"I just did." Gohan said his saiyan side getting annoyed with her pestering.

"Well, maybe you should have told me before and I wouldn't have had to investigate." she countered.

"Well, maybe you need keep you damn nose out of my fking business. I don't have to tell you every little thing that happens in my life!" Gohan all but yelled his saiyan side completely taking over.

Videl stood up and walked out of the living room with what little dignity and pride she could conjure up. This was not her day.

Hey guys! I am so sorrrrryyyyy that I haven't updated in I don't know how long. But I made this one extra special long for all of you.


End file.
